This invention relates to an applicator for dispensing a medicinal substance, and to methods associated therewith. This invention particularly relates to an applicator for readily dispensing a medicinal substance such as, for example, medicinal cream, compound, or the like, from the applicator. This invention further particularly relates to methods of making the applicator, and to methods of preparing a syringe/applicator assembly, for readily dispensing the medical substance from the applicator.
Frequently, various medical conditions exist within affected areas of openings of the human body, such as, for example, (1) natural openings of the anatomy of the human body including, but not limited to, the vaginal opening and the anal opening, and (2) non-natural openings such as surgically-formed openings, and/or openings resulting from injury. All of the above-noted openings are hereinafter referred to as “body openings.” These medical conditions can be treated with medicinal creams and other substances of similar consistency. Frequently, such creams are prescribed by physicians, and are to be applied to tissue within the body openings over a period of time.
Because of the necessity for frequent applications of the cream to the affected areas, it is beneficial and economical for the patient to self-administer the medicinal cream. However, the cream may be applied by caregivers other than the patient.
In the past, techniques and devices have been developed to facilitate the dispensing of the cream generally within the body openings, but have tended not to be formed with structure which dispenses an ample amount of the cream onto the affected areas for a most effective treatment.
Thus, there is a need for a cream-delivery device, such as an applicator or a tip (both hereinafter referred to as “the applicator”), which facilitates the dispensing of an ample amount of medicinal cream onto tissue of the affected areas to be treated. Also, there is a need for a cream-delivery device, such as the applicator, which facilitates extension of the dispensing of the medicinal cream axially beyond a through slot of the applicator.